


Our brains are sick (but that's okay)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Strength, Words, love these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They weren't okay. But that was okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myspookyjoshdunchristmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/gifts).



> For you myspookyjoshdunchristmas, because you, my friend (well, random internet stranger) have beautiful words and plenty of strength. You're worth something. But that's true for everyone reading it.  
> Sorry, it's really bad.

     Maybe Tyler was broken.

      Actually, yes he was.

     Maybe all his words were rooted in the pain he felt, the dark things his mind came up with.

    But that's okay.

     It didn't take away from their beauty.

     It didn't change the lives he saved.

   Who knows where we'd be without him, without him sharing his words with us. He saved lives with simply his words. 

   That's amazing. 

   But it doesn't have to be uncommon.

   Who knows who you could save, who's day you could brighten, with simply what you create. 

   So keep sharing, okay fren?

   

    And think about Josh. 

   He may have anxiety about the crowds, he may be insecure. 

   But it doesn't stop him from going out and doing his thing. 

   He's so strong. 

  They both are. 

  And all of you can be too. 

   Because you're worth something and you can do so much.

They weren't okay. But that was okay.  

**Author's Note:**

> Stay alive, guys. |-/


End file.
